Fallen Camp
by Melody Kiara Rose Knight
Summary: No one thought that something could happen as fast as it did. Someone thought that life is forever. But what happens when Amber McClain is on stage when a flash of light happens and she is now stuck having these random powers. Amber didn't want that. It just happened. This is the life of Amber after she got hit by that flash of light. so the story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

Amber McClain, the girl that was on stage performing for her school's talent show, when a flash of light appears and she has powers that she can't seem to explain. She didn't know how to control her powers. She was just a normal sixteen year old girl and now she has these supernatural powers. Amber sighed as she looked at her ceiling and then out the window. There has been a secret her family has been keeping from her. The secret is that, the flash of light didn't give her the powers. The flash of light was just something that one of her powers gave her. Her whole family had these supernatural powers that no one seemed to be able to understand, so they were going to be moving away once Amber's powers were going to be coming in. And the move was happening now.

Amber got up from her bed as she looked out her window and saw the moving truck had finally arrived. She shook her head. She didn't know what to do. Her last day at the school was at that talent show. Amber and her parents were moving away and she knew that if she didn't get a chance to sing she was going to regret it. She looked as her door opened and it was her Siberian Husky Jake. She smiled as he walked over to her and jumped on her bed. Everything was in boxes around her room. She didn't know why she was going to be stuck moving to Florida, she liked it in Texas. She sat next to Jake and she started petting him.

"I don't' want to move Jake. I like it here in Texas." She whispered to the dog. She buried her face into his fur as she wrapped her arms around his next. Jake was a bigger then any Serbian Husky that anyone else has seen. "Can't we just let mom and dad move on their own?"

"Woof!" Jake barked happily. Just then there was knock at her bedroom door. "Arf" Jake said getting off the bed and walking to the door when it opened and there stood her dad.

"Amber, come on, the movers are here to move your stuff, into the truck." Her dad, Blake McClain said.

"Dad, I don't' want to go!" Amber said standing up. Her eyes started to glow a bit and there was a sign that her werewolf powers were active.

"Sweetie you are going to love Orlando." Blake reassured her.

"Orlando?" She asked looking at him and her eyes went back to normal. "As in the Orlando that has Disney World, Orlando?"

"The very same" Her mom answered walking into the room. Her mom Jessica McClain smiled at her daughter as she seemed a bit happy to go be going now. "Now, come on and grab your back pack that is going to be going into the car with us, and your pillow and blanket. We have to leave now if we want to get there soon." Jessica announced.

"Yes Mom." Amber said grabbing her items that wasn't packed away into the millions of boxes around her room. She went out of her room and looked back and saw that Jake was there. "Come on Jake you can sit with me in the car!" Amber said smiling as she walked to the car with Jake following her.

The two of them walked to the car as Amber threw her items on the floor of the car and smiled at Jake and plugged her IPhone into the AUX cord. She smiled as her favorite songs started playing. She waited for her parents to show up so they can get on the road. She wondered where she was going to be going to school. She sighed as she rested her head on Jake's side.

"Come on, where are they!" Amber hissed to herself. She just wanted to get on the road, and maybe stop at a local fast food restaurant on the way to get some food. She looked at Jake as he licked her face. "Ewwie Jake!" She laughed. Amber smiled at her best friend in the whole world. She didn't know that something was going to be different. She just wanted to get her new place in Florida. Amber looked out the window and saw the movers still moving their stuff into the truck. Amber sensed that her parents were keeping some family secret about their family.

"Arf!" Jake barked licking Amber her cheek again to get her attention.

"What is boy?" Amber asked looking at her dog. She smiled and played with his ears. She giggled as he licked her cheek. "Don't worry. We'll be fine" She promised him.

"All right then!" Blake said getting into the car.

"Blake, we should tell her." Jessica said to her husband.

"Tell me what?" Amber asked them looking at them.

"Well, McClain isn't your father's real last name." Jessica announced to their daughter.

"What is then?" Amber asked tilting her head to one side.

"Disney." Blake informed her.

"So…" Amber said putting the pieces together. "I can get into the Disney parks for free!" Amber said clapping her hands.

"Yes. I suppose so. Your grandparents are letting us move into the Disney Family mansion." Jessica said to her daughter and looked at Blake.

"YES!" Amber said cheering. "Did you hear that Jake! Our own Mansion!" Amber squealed.

"And your new school is near the parks, so you can go anytime they are opened. If you are allow to." Blake said looking in the mirror to look at his daughter as he was driving.

"Really!? That's so cool! I didn't even know there was a school near the parks." Amber said.

"Well, it's a school, for….Special kids." Jessica said.

It was school that was founded by the Disney Family. The school is for the kids with supernatural powers. It's where Jessica and Blake had met and they were hopping that with the school, it would help to know what powers Amber has. There was so many different types of the Supernatural around. Amber was to bound to have either one parents power, the other parents power, both, combined or one power from another family member.


	2. Chapter 2

Amber fell asleep as the car was on its way. No one ever thought that this was going to happen. Amber McClain..was moving and no one ever thought that this was going to happen. Amber was using her dog as a pillow. Her dog didn't seem to care as he was looking at Amber's parents. There was something different about Jake. He wasn't your normal Siberian husky. This dog is a magical, talking dog.

"So you finally tell her she is part of the Disney line…You won't tell her that she has powers?" Jake asked.

"Jake…It's not that simple…" Jessica told him.

"I don't know what you mean? I would've told her by now" Jake suggested.

"Not now….We'll wait until we know she is ready.." Blake told Jake.

The ride was quiet until Amber started to wake and looked out the window and saw the most wonderfulest mansion she ever saw. The gates opened up to let them through and she was in awe at the were many other animals playing in the yard. Jake started to bark at the other dogs from the car and they barked back. Amber didn't see any other kids and she started to get a bit sad. Blake saw this and smiled.

"Everyone is in the house…..well mansion.." Blake said.

"They are waiting for the new member to arrive." Jessica said.

Amber looked at her parents and nodded her head. That was something that Amber thought was okay, but it wasn't need to know that, she could have guessed where everyone was. Amber got out of the car as it pulled to the front door door. Jake got out of the car and followed Amber to the door.

"Jake come on silly!" Amber laughed as she opened the front door and she looked around to see where everything was going to be. "Wow" She said as she stepped into the front door.

As Amber entered the house, everyone was looking at her and then after a second of looking at her they all went back to their own jobs. Amber and Jake went to look for her bedroom so she can settle in right away. There were a lot of different people here. She hopped that some of the people in the mansion were her family members. She opened her bedroom door and smiled at as she looked around and then jumped on her bed. It was the biggest room that she has ever been in. She lays on her bed and looked at her ceiling. She saw that there was a crescent moon and starts on her ceiling. She always the night sky with the crescent moon.

Amber looked at her desk and saw a piece of paper. It was for Fallen Camp. A camp for special teenagers that need to find their true calling. She shook her head. There was no way that Amber was going to be going to there. She wasn't a teenager that need to find her true calling. She already knew what she was going to do. She kept reading on. It was just not a camp, it was a school too. She shook her head. she didn't know what was going to be happening. Just then she saw a letter that was to her. She took and looked at it.

_Dear Amber Disney, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been granted a full scholarship to our school. Fallen Camp. Here at the school, we will teach you everything you need to learn for the future. We offer many chances to go out and walk around the park with VIP passes that the Disney Company gives us. We would like you to come to see our camp before joining. You are to come to the camp at 3:43pm on May 6th. Thank you._

_From the camp directer_

_Sally Soundlers_

Amber looked at the letter and then took it to her parents who were in the living room. She was a bit shocked in they knew about the camp and then didn't tell her. It was May 5th. Tomorrow they would go to the camp to see it and she would make her choice. But what was it all about? She needed to know. What was going to happen to her. Was there something she should know. Amber threw the letter at her parents.

"What is this all about?" She looked at them.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked her.

"This camp...school..Whatever it is!" Amber said.

"Fallen camp..." Jessica said reading the letter.

"What is about it!" Amber demanded.

"It's for teenagers who are witches, wizards, warlocks, vampires, werewolves, healers, seekers, fairies, mermaids, a whole bunch of people. They exist and they all gather at this camp. The Disney family has been many of these things, they are the founders of the camp. It's were your father and I met. You are now of age where your powers are here." Jessica said looking at her.

"I've had...These powers...And you never told me!?" Amber said looking at her parents. Amber was in total shock on what happened. She didn't know what to do anymore. But the camp, it really looked like it would be fun to do. Amber just left her parents in the living room and ran outside to the backyard and looked at the backyard. She stopped just for a minute and then she just ran and ran until she didn't know what was happening. That was when one of her powers appeared. She transformed into a werewolf, the downside of her transforming is that her's is activated whenever she wanted. Amber finally stopped and she was at a lake. She transformed back and sat on a rock and looked at the water.

"Why was this happening? Who am I?" Amber said to herself. "I am a freak." She said looking at the water.

"Now, who's a freak?" A voice asked. Amber didn't recognize it but she brushed it off.

"I am...My parents didn't tell me about anything about the real me. And when we were moving they finally tell me that I am a Disney." Amber answered the voice.

"Ahh, you must be Amber Disney." The voice repeated.

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" Amber asked the voice.

Soon a guy came out of the woods and Amber looked over at him. "I'm Luke. I'm a camper at Fallen Camp." He told her.

"Fallen...Camp..." She said and looked at him. "I'm suppose to go there."

"Yeah, we know. We are all waiting for you to show up. Some of us don't know who you are and wants you to come to the camp and others don't really want you there."

"And which one are you? A person who didn't want me there or didn't know who I am and still want me at the camp?"

"Ah, I knew who you are and I want you to come to the camp."

"What's so special about this camp?"

"It's were kids likes us, train to learn to control our powers, and get to have fun."

Luke moved and sat next to Amber on the rock. She looked at him and then at the water. "I felt something happen to me as I was running here."

"You transformed without knowing it into a werewolf, It also could be because it's going to be a full moon tonight."

"Are you?"

"Am I a werewolf?" When Amber nodded her head, Luke continued. "I am a werewolf."

* * *

><p>After a while, the two of the got to know each other and Amber was really happy to talk to someone who was going to be going to the camp and that he had somethings in common with her. She got off the rock and told him that it was time for him to go home and that she would see him at the camp tomorrow. She smiled at him and ran back to the Disney Mansion. She smiled to herself as she felt some connection with him. She knew that it was probably something stupid. She made it back to the mansion and her parents were looking at her like she was crazy. She shook her head and went back to her room and laid down on her bed as she wanted to sleep a bit.<p>

"I can't wait to see him tomorrow when I go see the camp" Amber said to herself.


End file.
